The Observer
by GloriousNymph
Summary: Just a short One-shot, Tamaki/Kyoya. Haruhi is observing the other hosts, especially Tamaki and Kyoya, and shares her thoughts. Haruhi POV.


**Summary: **Just a short one-shot from Haruhi's point of view. No slash L

**A/N:** I don't own OHSHC

-----

**The observant observer isn't that observant**

If you asked they guys in the Host Club they would probably say that I'm oblivious to the feelings of those around me. Well I know a lot more then I show. While the other guys are busy with entertaining the ladies, which I do as well – Of course, I observe. Now how can I do that, you might wonder? Paying attention to the young ladies AND observe must be hard. My secret? I'm a female. No, really! Ever heard the saying "Girls can do two things at a time"? Well it's true! Or… maybe I'm to used to doing many things at a time, living with a transvestite single father isn't the easiest task, especially since I'm taking care of the two of us. Not that I'm complaining, losing someone makes you grow closer to someone else, and that someone else turned out to be my father. We needed each other you know.

And being in the Host Club isn't an easy task either. Back to the topic, don't want to get all sentimental. Honestly, sometimes I feel manlier than the other guys in the club… well, except for maybe Mori-senpai… and Kyoya, sad isn't it? Yes, yes, back to the topic. I know that the guys think that Tamaki is head over heals in love with me, but is in deep denial. I think not. You see, I know when someone is in love.

For example, the twins say that it's all play when they're flirting with each other. But I see the jealousy in Hikaru's eyes when Kaoru is getting too close to one of the girls. And the same goes for Kaoru. Besides, their acting is too good to be fake. Not that it's bothering me, I just hope no one gets pregnant… ugh… weird thought.

The Hitachi twins aren't the only ones having secrets in the matters of love. I see the way Mori-senpai looks at Mitsukuni-senpai. And that is a little freakish. Even if he is eighteen, he looks like he's ten! Not that I'm someone who judges. And I think I'll leave that subject for now, since I'm still observing… he he…

My main study has been Kyoya and Tamaki. Weird isn't it? That everyone, except for Mitsukuni-senpai (whom I'm still studying), seems to be gay, especially since they are hosts. I must say, they are the most interesting people I've encountered so far. You see, while the twins and Mori are clear as ice, Tamaki and Kyoya are more like the wind. You can feel it, and you know it's there, but it's hard to see. You need to be an observant observer, like me.

How oh how can you see something if they are like the wind? It's the little things that count, and being able to read peoples expressions and body language is a big plus. I'll give you an example.

Right now Tamaki-senpai is entertaining some young ladies while Kyoya is taking notes, I always wonder what…, anyway, now and then takes a sneak peak at Kyoya - wanting attention. The person in question doesn't notice this, since it's very discrete. Mr Evil does the same. He turns his head just an itsy pitsy bit take a quick sneak peak then returns to his writing and his ladies. I guess some people are attracted to sadistic, evil mean rich bastards. Hrm… This continues the whole day, but in a very, very discrete manner.

That's very boring, I know, but that's not all. I've come to a conclusion that Kyoya accepts Tamaki's stupid suggestions time after time because he has a thing for him. Besides, whenever he looks at me I can distinguish jealousy, it's small, but it's clearly there. Which makes being near him embarrassing.

Tamaki clings to Kyoya as much as he can, an excuse to touch him if you ask me. He doesn't cling to anyone else, except for me maybe… earning me a glare from the devil. Yeah, yeah whatever, it's not my fault you people can't express your feelings. God, I think I've been too much with Renge… no, no I need to find a hobby! Hmm… I wonder if there's a sale today…

-----

"Tamaki, I think Haruhi has noticed"

"What makes you say that Mon amour*?"

"Well, the obvious fact that she has been staring a lot, you know, you should stop staring at me. Don't I always give you the attention you so crave for outside the club? Oh, and don't stop with the French, it's such a turn on"

"Oui, oui but how can I not look at you, tu es magnifique*. And besides, I'm not the one doing all the staring, hmm? And I think you are bothering our little Haruhi with your jealous stares, m'aimes-tu autant?*"

"…"

"ah mon Amie*, you look so adorable when you blush, it makes me want to eat you up"

"hmm… oh really? Well go ahead, I don't hear anyone stopping you"

"hoho… Well if you insist… bon appétit pour moi*"

-----

**A/N:** Well I just got this stuck in my head and had to write it down. It's been such a long time since I wrote something that wasn't homework :/, sorry that's there's no slash - I really suck at writing slash ^-^; and that it was so short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways! :D

* Mon amour – my love

* Tu es magnifique – you are beautiful

* M'aimes-tu autant? – do you love me that much?

* Bon appétit pour moi – bon appétit to me


End file.
